Summer love
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: i had to take it down and hopefully it will be the correct way
1. chp1

Dark Saturn: hey I'm going to make this short   
  
Chibi Dou: how short?  
  
Dark Saturn: never mind, on with the story   
  
Chibi Dou: DS does not own Yu-Gi-Oh thank you  
  
(The start of summer break and Malik, Bakura, and yami were sitting on the sand, while   
  
everyone else went swimming)   
  
Bakura: See you two later (heads toward the water)  
  
Both: okay  
  
Malik: so what do you want to do?   
  
Yami: I don't know (laying on his stomach)  
  
Malik: what are you doing? (Looking over Yami's shoulder)  
  
Yami: It's nothing important (erases what he was writing)  
  
(Yami gets up and takes a walk around the beach)  
  
Malik: I wonder what he was hiding from me?   
  
(Malik looks at the sand and notices that his name was still written in the sand, Malik gets   
  
up and follows yami)  
  
Yami: (sitting on a rock) what is Malik hiding? (Hears footsteps) who's there?   
  
Malik: it's just me yami (embraces him in a hug) what's wrong?  
  
Yami: it's nothing really just thinking (leans into Malik's embrace)  
  
Malik: so what were you thinking about?  
  
Yami: nothing really  
  
Malik: I'm leaving hear in about a month   
  
Yami: back to Egypt?  
  
Malik: yeah   
  
Yami: stay please…so what do you want to do?  
  
Malik: (grins) kiss you   
  
Yami: MALIK…  
  
Malik: what, I'm just kidding…I just want to sit here and watch the sunset  
  
Yami: sounds like a good idea  
  
(It was getting late, say around 7:30p.m.)  
  
Yugi: Malik, Yami time to go  
  
Yami: coming Yugi   
  
Malik: I love you yami  
  
Yami: come on (kisses Malik's forehead)  
  
Malik: (just smiles*a real smile*) I'll miss these times with you   
  
Yami: what do you mean?  
  
Malik: when I go back to Egypt you'll probably find someone else to love and as for me I   
  
might go back to my old ways  
  
Yami: Malik…no matter how far apart we are from each other I'll always love you   
  
Malik: you mean it?  
  
Yami: yes I do   
  
Bakura: come on you two love birds get a move on 


	2. chp2

Sugar: here's chapter one.  
  
Duo muse: yay she got it fixed  
  
Sugar: heres the 2nd chapter  
  
(Both Yami, Malik blush madly…three weeks later)  
  
Yami: why don't you come over? (Talking on the phone with Malik)  
  
Malik: okay…be over in a few minutes…on second thought why don't you come over   
  
here to my house  
  
Yami: okay   
  
(2 hours later)  
  
~Ding dong ding-dong ~  
  
Malik: come on in Yami  
  
Yami: thanks…by the way what are you doing?   
  
Malik: packing   
  
Yami: come here (pulls Malik into his lap and kisses him passionately…but slides his   
  
tongue past Malik's lips)  
  
Malik: (breaks the kiss) Yami  
  
(Malik lifts up Yami's shirt and stars to lick Yami's nipples…Yami let's out a little   
  
moan…Malik was having too much fun teasing Yami at the moment)  
  
Yami: Malik…what are…(pulls off Malik shirt, and pins him to the floor) what now   
  
Einstein?  
  
Malik: don't know (starts to unbutton Yami's pants)  
  
(Both Yami, and Malik were butt naked)  
  
Yami: do you want me to do this or do you want to?  
  
Malik: I want you to   
  
Yami: alright   
  
(Yami inserts one finger, then the next, then finally his third finger, Yami waits until Malik   
  
is ready to go any further)  
  
Yami: are you okay?  
  
Malik: yeah…but it hurts a little   
  
Yami: I'm sorry…I don't mean to hurt you   
  
Malik: it's okay   
  
(Yami inserts in erection into Malik…but slowly not wanting to hurt him)  
  
Yami: ready?  
  
Malik: yeah…Yami do you think you…  
  
Yami: one step ahead of you  
  
(After a few hours, they both separated)  
  
Malik: I love you (tries to get up)   
  
Yami: come here (picks up Malik and his clothes…then carries Malik to the Bathroom)  
  
Malik: are you going to take one with me?  
  
Yami: I was planning on to (climbs in behind Malik) it's okay you can lean back (wraps his   
  
arms around Malik in a hug…while the warm shower water sprayed on them both)  
  
Malik: shit Marik's home   
  
Yami: why is that bad?  
  
Malik: yes   
  
Yami: don't worry I won't let him hurt you   
  
Marik: there you are Malik (Marik was a little tipsy)  
  
Malik: Yami   
  
Marik: I see you brought a friend that makes it more interesting   
  
Yami: what does he mean?  
  
Malik: I really don't know…but what ever it is…I'm afraid to ask  
  
Marik: your first pharaoh  
  
Yami: Malik what is he doing?  
  
(Marik takes Yami to the bedroom)  
  
Marik: where should I start first?   
  
Yami: what are you…? (Gets slapped by Marik)  
  
Marik: did I say you could speak whore?   
  
(Marik forces a kiss onto Yami's lips…forces his tongue passed Yami's lips…Marik was   
  
moving his tongue around in Yami's mouth)  
  
Yami: //please stop// (tears falling down his cheeks)  
  
(Marik forces his erection into Yami causing him to cry out in pain)  
  
Marik: what now Pharaoh…who said you could have Malik…huh?  
  
(Yami was to scared to talk…his eyes were filled with terror…Meanwhile Malik had   
  
gotten dressed and ran down to Ryou's and Bakura's house)  
  
Malik:/please be home please/  
  
Ryou: Malik…what's wrong? (A little tired)  
  
Malik: it's Yami…he's in trouble   
  
Bakura: what did Marik get himself into now?   
  
Malik: not my Yami you idiot…  
  
Bakura: what did the pharaoh get himself into now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sugar: well i should be putting the rest of the story up 


	3. chp3

(Yugi came running to the door with Seto right behind him)  
  
Ryou: Yugi what's wrong?  
  
Yugi: Yami is being…  
  
Malik: Raped   
  
All: WHAT?   
  
Bakura: this time Marik has gone to far…//first he rapes me, now yami//   
  
(All run down to Malik's house)  
  
Malik: Yami…oh my…what did he do to you?  
  
Yugi: Yami…  
  
(Yami was sitting on the couch like a zombie crying)  
  
Malik: it's okay Yami…  
  
Seto: why would Marik…  
  
Yami: Malik he…he   
  
Malik: it's okay   
  
Bakura: I'm going to find Marik   
  
Ryou: I'm coming with   
  
Bakura: NO…you're staying here   
  
Ryou: no matter what you say I'll still follow you  
  
(Bakura and Ryou were outside)  
  
Bakura: stay here aibou  
  
Ryou: NO…I'm not going to just stay here while you find Marik by yourself  
  
Bakura: I don't want Marik to do to you what he did to me Ryou   
  
Ryou: Bakura (wraps his arms around Bakura's waist) I don't know if this is the right time   
  
to tell you but I'll tell you anyway…Bakura I…  
  
Marik: so we meet again Bakura  
  
Bakura: Marik why did you   
  
Marik: rape the Pharaoh Bakura…he was with my light and none will ever be with Malik   
  
except for me…  
  
Ryou: what does he mean Bakura?  
  
Marik: and you will always be mine Bakura  
  
Bakura: I will never be yours…I will always be Ryou's *they mostly act like brothers…but   
  
not lovers* //Ryou you are like a little brother to me //  
  
Ryou: Bakura (hugs him tighter) / I love you/   
  
Marik: give me a break…I thought you hated Ryou   
  
Ryou: is this true Bakura (about to burst into tears)  
  
Bakura: don't cry…I would never say…  
  
Marik: Liar…Ryou he doesn't love you…he doesn't love anyone but himself  
  
Bakura: it's not true…I loved him like a brother ever since I was released from the ring   
  
Ryou: is this true Bakura?  
  
Bakura: yes…I love you with all my heart (kisses Ryou on the forehead) little brother  
  
Marik: how pathetic Bakura…you really care for this mortal  
  
(Meanwhile inside)  
  
Malik: yipe (hugs Yami tighter) Marik's here   
  
(Yami started to shake in Malik's arms)  
  
Yugi: it will be okay Yami…I promise  
  
(Yami flinched when Yugi laid his hand on his arm)  
  
Yugi: Yami are you okay?  
  
(Bakura and Ryou came in and locked both locks on the door so Marik couldn't come in)  
  
Seto: what's wrong   
  
Ryou: nothing? (Runs to the kitchen)  
  
Bakura: Ryou… (Was about to follow Ryou until Seto stopped him) Seto I need to talk to   
  
him  
  
Seto: give him time to think first  
  
Bakura: okay   
  
Sugar: thats the end of chapter 3  
  
Yami: your evil Sugar  
  
Bakura: isn't she always?  
  
Yami: good point  
  
Sugar:0_0why me 


	4. chp4

Ryou: you bastard you had no right to do that to Bakura   
  
(Marik attacks Ryou's lips)  
  
Bakura: leave him alone   
  
Marik: It's him I want not you (A few minutes later Bakura went into the kitchen and   
  
notices that Ryou was about to slice his wrists)  
  
Bakura: Ryou (grabs a hold of the knife and pulls Ryou into a hug) don't ever do that   
  
again Ryou, you had me worried   
  
Ryou: I thought you didn't care for me (tears sliding down his face)  
  
Bakura: what Marik said wasn't…(remembers something)  
  
//flashback//  
  
Marik: you know you want this…don't you?  
  
Bakura: Marik leave me alone   
  
Marik: you probably wouldn't let Ryou do this to you…you hate Ryou…But you also love   
  
him…don't you   
  
Bakura: I don't hate Ryou…I do love Ryou but not in that way  
  
Marik: wrong answer  
  
Bakura: //I'm sorry Ryou//  
  
//end flashback//  
  
Ryou: Bakura what's wrong?  
  
Bakura: you have permission to slap me after this  
  
Ryou: what do you mean?  
  
Bakura: I did say I hate you…but I knew in my heart I still loved you…Marik had drugged   
  
me up so I didn't know what I was talking about  
  
Marik: so the truth finally comes out  
  
(Ryou was knocked out unconscious)  
  
Bakura: Ryou…wake up  
  
(Marik throws Bakura across the floor and made him hit his head on the stove)  
  
Marik: pour little Ryou all alone  
  
Yugi: what was that?  
  
Malik: no idea   
  
Yugi: I'll find out   
  
Malik: okay   
  
Seto: I'm coming with you   
  
Yugi: okay  
  
(Seto and Yugi went into the kitchen to see what made the entire racket)  
  
Yugi: Bakura…Bakura…where's Ryou?  
  
Bakura: Ryou…Ryou (pulls his knees up close to his Chest, starts to cry)//aibou where   
  
are you//  
  
(Yugi gives Bakura a hug)   
  
Yugi: It will be okay…we'll find Ryou   
  
Bakura: we will?  
  
Seto: yes   
  
Bakura: thank you   
  
Malik: why would Marik take Ryou?  
  
Yami: I thought he wanted you?  
  
Malik: that's what I thought to   
  
Sugar: no disclaimer for this chapter  
  
Yami: why?  
  
  
  
Sugar: i said so 


	5. chp5

Yami: WHAT!?!  
  
Seto: Why Yami?  
  
Malik: I know why  
  
All: What?  
  
Malik: I had to help him otherwise he was going to kill Isis  
  
Yami: so this was just all a game to you…first you play with my emotions…then my   
  
heart…Malik I loved you (tears falling down his cheeks)  
  
Malik: I had no choice Yami…he wasn't kidding around when he told me he would kill Isis  
  
Yami: I hate you (runs out the door)  
  
Malik: Yami…(Meanwhile Ryou and Marik were down in the basement of the house)  
  
Ryou: let me go…what do you want with me?  
  
Marik: nothing…I just want the pharaoh…and thanks to my Hikari I can do whatever I   
  
want to the pharaoh  
  
Ryou: /Bakura are you there? /  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Bakura: //I'm here aibou…where are you? /  
  
Ryou: /don't worry where I'm at just get Yami far away from here…I think I'm bait in   
  
getting Yami to come, Marik wants him not Malik or you…he wants Yami…just don't tell   
  
Malik this but I think he's in on this because…/  
  
Bakura: //because what Ryou? //  
  
Yugi: Bakura what's wrong   
  
Bakura: we need to leave   
  
Yami: for what?  
  
Bakura: Marik is after you pharaoh   
  
Bakura: I think you done enough damage to his heart…I'll go look for him (runs out after   
  
Yami) Yami wait   
  
Yami: what do you want Bakura?  
  
Bakura: listen to me…I know how you feel, Marik did the same thing to me   
  
Yami: what do you mean?  
  
Bakura: Marik has raped me, and drugged me up to  
  
Yami: I didn't know…I so sorry Bakura  
  
Bakura: know one does except Ryou  
  
(Yami wraps his arms around Bakura in a hug)  
  
Yami: why do you care for me?  
  
Bakura: because I also love you   
  
Yami: NO!?!…I won't let anyone else play games with my heart  
  
Bakura: you don't have to date me…I'll only be your friend if that's what you want  
  
Yami: okay…we can start out as friends  
  
Bakura: we can see if you want to take our friendship any further into a   
  
relationship…okay   
  
Yami: okay   
  
(Bakura pulls Yami into a tighter embrace…back at the house)  
  
Yugi: Malik what were you thinking…playing games with my Yami's heart like that?  
  
Malik: I wasn't intending to have our relationship go any further…I was moving so Yami   
  
wouldn't get hurt but all this started to happen…I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean to break   
  
Yami's heart that wasn't my intention  
  
(Yami and Bakura come back into the house)  
  
Bakura: we're back  
  
Malik: Yami I'm sorry   
  
Yami: you expect me to forgive you that easily   
  
Malik: no…but Yami I…  
  
Yami: I don't want to hear it Malik  
  
Malik: /Yami/ ~you played games with my heart~ I'm sorry  
  
Yugi: we forgot about Ryou?  
  
Ryou: I'm right here  
  
Bakura: Ryou…but weren't you…I mean…Ah…I give up  
  
Ryou: (giggles) what do you mean Bakura?  
  
Bakura: never mind  
  
(School was back in session, it was the end of the week anyway and Malik had moved   
  
back to Egypt)  
  
Ryou: how's Yami doing?  
  
Yugi: he's doing fine…I think   
  
-Yami://am not Yugi//-  
  
Yugi: /whatever…but please stop yelling in my ear/  
  
-Yami: //sorry//-  
  
Ryou: are you okay?  
  
Yugi: yeah I'm fine…how's Bakura Yami wants to know since Bakura won't tell him at all  
  
Ryou: um…okay I guess   
  
-Yami: //Yugi you did not just…YUGI!?!//  
  
Yugi: /hee hee…bust you also like Bakura too Yami/  
  
-Yami: //that's not funny//-  
  
(After school Ryou and Yugi went to the Game Shop, Yami stayed home…Bakura was   
  
also at the shop with Yami keeping an eye on him, but all Yami did all day was flip   
  
through channels and cursed at the TV. Remote)  
  
Bakura: just pick a damn channel   
  
Yami: here (throws the TV remote to Bakura) I'm not in the mood to watch TV  
  
Bakura: Yami what's on your mind?  
  
Yami: just leave me alone…okay   
  
Bakura: Ryou and Yugi won't be home for a little while…so why not tell me what it is   
  
Yami: NO!?!  
  
Bakura: why not?  
  
Yami: I don't know (stares at the floor)  
  
Bakura: you still love Malik…don't you?  
  
Yami: I don't want to be reminded of him at all…and what he has done to me  
  
Yugi: Bakura, Yami were home   
  
Ryou: what did you two do…besides trying to kill each other? (Laughs as he says that)  
  
Bakura: well I had to drag Yami out of bed around noon…all he did after that was flip   
  
through channels and curse at the remote  
  
Yami: you kept telling me to pick a channel  
  
(The weekend)  
  
Yugi: wake up Yami   
  
Yami: leave me alone   
  
Yugi: Bakura what's to talk to you and give you a kiss^_^  
  
Yami: tell Bakura if he does try to kiss me he will die  
  
Bakura: now that's not nice…oh Yugi Ryou wants you   
  
Yugi: I'll go see what Ryou wants (leaves the room)  
  
Bakura: wake up sleepy head…or do I really have to kiss you this time?  
  
Yami: you wouldn't dare…would you?  
  
Bakura: believe it Twerp   
  
Yami: (pouts) that's mean   
  
Bakura: thank you  
  
Yami: that wasn't a compliment  
  
Bakura: love you too  
  
Yami: well I don't…  
  
Bakura: I'm only teasing   
  
Yami: good (kisses Bakura's cheek)  
  
Bakura: what was that for?  
  
Yami: no reason  
  
Bakura: Yami   
  
Yami: yeah   
  
Bakura: never mind  
  
(Meanwhile downstairs)  
  
Ryou: so has Yami gotten over Malik yet?  
  
Yugi: no not really   
  
Ryou: oh…but Bakura keeps talking about him…I'm about to tie him up and gag   
  
him…then stick him in the closet with a tarantula  
  
Yugi: you would actually do that?  
  
Ryou: no…but I've threatened him I would do it…just to shut-him up  
  
Bakura: it's not funny  
  
Yami: yeah it is…(laughing at the images that were playing in his mind)  
  
Bakura: Yami if you don't stop I'll (chases yami all the way to the kitchen)  
  
Yami: you'll what?  
  
Bakura: I don't know (pulls Yami into a hug) maybe kiss you  
  
Yami: I told you already I don't want to get my heart crushed again   
  
Bakura: I know yami…I just thought (hugs him tighter) I love you and nothings going to   
  
change that  
  
Yami: I know that Bakura (looks down at the floor)  
  
Bakura: just this one time   
  
Yami: I just can't   
  
Bakura: fine (kisses Yami's cheek)  
  
Yami: you're seriously trying to hard   
  
Bakura: I know (starts kissing Yami's neck softly)  
  
Yami: Bakura…please stop  
  
Bakura: okay  
  
Yami: thank you 


	6. chp6

Bakura: if you ever want this to work out your gonna have to trust me   
  
Yami: right now I don't trust anyone at the moment   
  
Bakura: what's your heart telling you?  
  
Yami: it's telling me to trust you…and that you won't hurt me   
  
Bakura: you need to start listening to you heart instead of everyone else  
  
Yami: I wish that were true  
  
Bakura: why?  
  
Yami: sometimes you're heart can also deceive you   
  
Bakura: I know that (kisses yami softly on the lips)  
  
Yami: (eyes wide) Bakura  
  
Bakura: what's wrong?  
  
Yami: nothing (tears falling down his face)  
  
Bakura: don't cry (wipes Yami's tears away from his face)  
  
Yami: why am I the one you would have to love?  
  
Bakura: because your beautiful  
  
Yami: is that all you think of me as?  
  
Bakura: No…that's not it your always yourself you don't try to be anyone else…I wouldn't   
  
change that for the world   
  
Yami: oh Bakura   
  
Bakura: Yami…  
  
Yami: I love you a whole lot (falls asleep leaning up against Bakura)  
  
Bakura: I love you to always and forever (kisses Yami in the forehead) I will always love   
  
now…for eternity  
  
  
  
Sugar: sorry that took so long…now I can finally relax…good night everyone  
  
Chibi Dou: good night *turns off the computer* ^_^ night everyone  
  
Sugar : until next time *falls asleep 


End file.
